1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to merchant offers and, more specifically, to offer-discovery systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Offer-discovery systems provide a service by which merchants inform customers of offers, for example deals (e.g., discounts, favorable shipping terms, or rebates) or coupons (e.g., printable coupons for in-store use or coupon codes for use online). Typically, these systems store information about offers from a relatively large number of merchants and provide an interface by which customers can identify offers in which the customer is likely to be interested. Merchants have found the deal-discovery systems to be a relatively effective form of marketing, as cost-sensitive consumers are drawn to such systems due to their relatively comprehensive listings of offers, and as a result, the number of offers listed on such systems has increased in recent years. One consequence of this increase is that users (e.g., prospective customers of the merchants) face an increasingly complex task of identifying relevant offers on offer-discovery systems and recalling information about the offer when making a purchase. Moreover, such tasks are especially challenging for in-store offers that may depend on a user's proximity to a merchant's facility for relevancy and use.